My Happily Ever After
by Flower forest 23
Summary: Basically, the ogres lost, Shrek died, the rest were banished. This story takes place a year later and shows the story of Rumpel and few other witches' happily ever afters. Rated T for language and romance. No under 16s for the first chapter but after that all ages between 12 and up. Please R&R.
1. Are you still cold?

Rumpelstiltskin was breathing heavy and was beginning to sweat while the memories of the day played in his head:

' _Rumpel began to run while dodging magic blasts coming from the Fairy Godmother who kept on screaming "You little ****! You've taken away my happily ever after!" Rumpelstiltskin was trapped in a corner_ _"I'm sorry Elena but you know how this world works. Happy Endings only go to those who work for it" he didn't sound intimidating at all._

" _Exactly! I worked my ass off for 20 f****ing years and then you snatched it all away from me! You are going to pay!'' "Back off Fairy Godmother!" both turned to where the voice came from and there stood Baba with two witches; Ira and Kyrie._

 _Elena began to laugh in disbelief "You? What exactly are you going to? You are a witch that grew up without a mother to show you the ways of magic! I bet you can't even do a proper spell!" Baba growled "You bet huh?" within a blink of an eye, Baba shot magic from her wand sending the Fairy Godmother flying into the wall._

 _Ira grabbed Elena's wand while Kyrie tied the Fairy Godmother up, Baba walked over to Rumpel "Are you alright?" she asked as they walked out of the Fairy Godmother's office. Rumpelstiltskin shrugged "I guess… thanks for saving me back there, I thought that I could take her on seeing as the potion worked and I am now like 5, 4 feet tall. O well, remind me to thank you properly later tonight!" Baba blushed "I think we should get you back to your palace!"_

Rumpel sat up as he looked around his room; the curtains were slightly open letting in the moon light and a cold breeze. He turned to the left of the bed to see Baba sleeping peacefully he gently moved out of the bed so that he didn't wake her up.

He moved over to the fire that was burning softly by the shelf and began to lightly stoke the fire. He sat on the floor enjoying the warmth of the orange flames. Sighing he remembered his past:

 _Temperatures had dropped even more now that they were in the middle of winter. The roads were 2 feet below the snow, he couldn't go back to Crone's Nest, the old wood of his wagon was a poor insulator, hell, the whole place was freezing; witches now shared wagons and huddled together to try get warm. In the distance Rumpel could see an open door to a large house; it had to be warmer inside the house._

 _Crawling under the window of the house Rumpelstiltskin slipped in the backdoor and hurried to the dying fire in the kitchen. He huddled close to the embers; shivering he rubbed his hands, until he felt two strong arms pick him up and throw him out the door into the cold snow outside._

Shaking his head he began to relax and warm up a little. Suddenly he felt a blanket around his shoulders sitting down next to him was Baba, "Are sure you are alright?" he pulled her close and the two cuddled under the blanket.

"I'm fine; just a little cold is all" he kissed her cheek and eventually he reached her lips and the two broke out into an intense make out session, pulling away she began to breathe heavily "Are you still cold?" she asked while smirking. Stiltskin looked at her and then he caught on "I am but I have an idea on how to warm up" "I think we have the same idea!"

Rumpel pulled Baba closer and ran his hands down her back slowly unbuttoning her nightie, the soft fabric landed on the floor, picking her up he lay her on the bed and began to kiss her breasts, "Rumpel…" she moaned. He stopped kissing and took off his pyjamas.

However, he still had not properly thanked her yet, he started licking her clit slowly but the speed built up and she came into his mouth. Baba managed to choke out "Please, I need you, I want you!" he chuckled but refused to give in to her.

Instead he pushed two fingers into her and began to thrust them in and out; the whole time she groaned enjoying the pure pleasure, she eventually cum all over his fingers and soaked them with her sweet juices. Rumpel decided that he couldn't wait anymore and was about to thrust into her but Baba rolled away. He looked at her questionably when he saw her smirking.

"My turn to.." she pushed Rumpel onto the bed and began to kiss his hard member, she licked from the base all the way up and sucked on his balls. Stiltskin was now desperate and he cummed onto the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin pushed Baba backwards, crawled over her and thrust into hard, both moaned, Baba threw her head back as he rammed into hard and fast after ten minutes both came whilst screaming each other's names. Pulling her next to him the two fell asleep holding each other.

Except they forgot two minor details…


	2. Morning?

Rumpelstiltskin felt something on his chest; he slowly opened his eyes to find Baba looking at him with a smile. "Morning Mr Stiltskin…" Rumpel moved so they were laying their backs and their heads lay on top of each other. "Morning my number one witch…" He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Sighing in content she broke away "You do realise that we didn't have any protection on" he nibbled her earlobe and whispered into her ear "I don't see any problem with that". Baba sat up "We're not married and if I were to fall pregnant at this time of our lives; (sigh) I just don't want any more unnecessary drama" she lay back down. Stiltskin let out a small laugh "Well then if that's the case there's only one solution for it: Let's get married!"

"What?" Baba asked in disbelief, he laughed again "O come on, we've been dating for nearly four years, we've known each other practically our whole lives, I love you, you love me and I was planning on asking you tonight but right now just feels better!"

After a few minutes of silence Rumpel rolled over to find Baba smiling "I would love to be your wife" she kissed him passionately. "I'll give you the ring just before we make the announcement to the kingdom and the witches.." He murmured Baba instantly broke away, "What's wrong now?" he asked getting silently irritated.

She cleared her throat "Um, we're kinda being watched by a few of those witches" Rumpel sat up to see; three witches: (Kyrie (the witch driving the wagon in the movie), Griselda (the one Rumpel shouts at to pay the piper) and Helen (the witch who told Rumpel that Pinocchio was there to see him during the party) awkwardly looking around the room.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" he asked annoyed. Griselda stepped forward hesitantly "Our apologies, we thought that seeing as you scolded us for waking you up with our knocking, we should rather come in and gently wake you. We didn't realise that you…had company." She blushed a faint green when she looked at Baba.

Kyrie spoke up "The piper is demanding to see you in the next twenty minutes or else will send rats into your cupcakes…" immediately the witches saw a blur flash past them and then Rumpel stood at the door fully dressed "I'll talk to you about this later" he ran out the room towards the ballroom "He's in the kitchen!" Helen shouted. "Thank you!" Came the reply.

Griselda chuckled as she walked towards the bed and picked up Baba's dress and threw it at her. "How much of that did you see?" Baba asked quietly as she slipped into her clothes. Helen smirked "Most of it. Just think in a few months you'll be Mrs Stiltskin!" Helen and Kyrie laughed.

Baba stood up and motioned for Griselda to come over, Griselda began to tie up the back of Baba's dress. "So what would you rate him?" She asked when she was done with the dress; Baba looked at her "In what?" Kyrie gave a sinister smile "Bed!" Baba looked furious "I am not answering"…"I guess I would say 8.5" the other three laughed as they walked out the room.

 **LATER ON!**

"Not too bad a workout ladies!" Stated Helen as the four of them sat down on the steps by the training ring.

After an intense work out of flexibility and broom techniques the four were quite exhausted and they would soon have to go on to their duties before partying late into the evening.

"True but I felt like my flips out were a tad sloppy!" Kyrie pouted. Baba laughed "They weren't sloppy; you kept nearly falling over because you didn't put your chin low enough".

"Or it could be from the fact that she is thinking about a certain warlock!" the four looked up to see Ira (the witch who was sent flying into the tree in the swamp) walking over to them. "Coming from the one who asked me to cover her shift while going on a date!" retorted Helen. Ira playfully punched her; Griselda shook her head "What am I going to do with you two!" Baba and Kyrie snickered knowing that they were about to watch a comedy show.

"You would never have thought that the three were sisters would you?" Kyrie asked. Baba tried to reply but the laughing was not helping. Griselda, Helen and Ira looked at them questionably. Baba calmed bit "It's just, the three of you have the same scowl and when you argue or fight, you give each other the same look!"

Ira shrugged "Call it a family trait". Helen smiled "Or we could have the same cravings for cupcakes as some witches!" she turned to look at her sister, Griselda was not amused "Or we could all have the same fear of…" Helen quickly covered Griselda's mouth.

Ira laughed "That's my sign to go before they fight! Not to mention I have core training with Unara now!"

Kyrie paled "Good luck! I mean she's fun to ride with seeing as she is my partner but training? I'd rather re-live this morning's awkwardness. What time is your session by the way? I know that Unara likes to train by the hour." Ira froze "It's at 14:00! Sh**t!" Ira sprinted off into the training ring.

"That girl is never on time!" Griselda sighed. Baba laughed but she suddenly felt sick, she dashed up and ran towards the outside bathroom. Griselda rased after her while Kyrie and Helen showed a knowing look.

 **With Rumpelstiltskin**

"Alright! I will pay you an extra $700 if you leave my cupcakes alone!" Rumpel made is final offer with the piper. Pied Piper nodded as he accepted his pay. "Mr Stiltskin! The party planner is here!" a witch ran into the kitchen.

"Be gone Piper. Thank you Stacy send him in…"

In walked Snow White, "Snow White! What are you doing here?" Rumpel asked out of shock. She growled "I unfortunately am your damn party planner!"

Clearing his throat he composed himself "Ok then let's get to work!" she rolled her eyes.

"What type of party are you going with?" boredom was clearly evident in her tone of voice.

"It's an engagement party! The theme I think should be enchanted forest look, with sweet cakes, rich wines, soft lighting and the hottest romantic singer there is!"

Snow White raised her eyebrows but wrote it all down "Alright I will take care of this party. Though I will admit I kinda feel sad for whoever is marring you!"

He growled "Well you don't need to feel sad for her! She is a wonderful woman marrying a wonderful man!" She laughed.

"Wonderful? You only want things your way! I bet that you chose everything for this party and she chose absolutely nothing! You are angry unless you get your own way! If you have kids? What kind of role model will you be?" she smirked as she walked out leaving a stunned Rumpelstiltskin.

' _She's wrong! Baba loves me for me! Kids? That won't be happening until we are both ready!'_

Little did he know that they were about to be ready whether they wanted to be or not.


	3. Secrets, Tests and (Lost) Family

Once Baba was finished being sick she walked slowly out the bathroom and immediately took the support offered by her right-hand witch. Griselda helped Baba sit down on the stairs before gently squeezing her hand. Baba's breathing came in fast gasps, Griselda took her by the shoulders and silently whispered to her "You need to calm down; just breathe in and out slowly!" Baba immediately listened. "You feeling better?" Griselda asked after a few minutes, Baba sighed "I'm alright but… I think I'm in trouble." Griselda pulled Baba to her feet before dragging her along whilst she walked vigorously down the corridor. "Griselda? Where are we going?" Baba asked not liking the way she was being pulled.

"Baba we are going to see my sister Fenna; she's recently been promoted to doctor. She'll be able to confirm if you are pregnant or not!" the two turned another corner before reaching the medical wing. Baba stopped at the door. Griselda looked at her "What's bothering you?" Baba looked at her "I know that I am engaged and all but… I promised that I would save myself until marriage!" Griselda hugged her "Don't worry about it, the two of you love each other!" The witch queen/princess sighed "You're right but what will my parents say…"

Opening the door to the medical wing the two witches walked over to the desk. The receptionist witch looked up from her work and instantly stood up. "Your Majesty" She spoke as she bowed. Baba chuckled "Hi Naomi, please can you tell Fenna that we are here to see her!" Naomi nodded her head before walking off. "How often do you tell the witches that you are not big on formality?" Griselda asked jokingly. Baba smirked "Obviously not often enough".

Naomi walked back to them "Fenna is ready to see you!" she hesitantly informed them. Baba shook her head; placing her hand on Naomi's shoulder she quietly spoke "Thank you Naomi."

Entering Fenna's office Fenna smiled "So what can I help you with sis?" Griselda slightly frowned "Fenna, we need you to keep a secret, okay?" Fenna looked at her "Alright go on". Griselda sighed "Baba is showing signs of pregnancy and we were hoping you could test her and not tell anybody about it?" Fenna smiled "You know I will help you. I just need to know, if you are pregnant, do you know who the father is?"

Baba blushed "If I am; the father is Rumpelstiltskin." Fenna looked shocked "Alright, B, I need you to roll up your sleeve so I can take a small blood test." Baba did as she was asked. Fenna pushed the needle into Baba's arm and drew some blood. "I will be right back I am just going to run few tests on it." Once Fenna left Griselda wrapped an arm around Baba's shoulder "So, what are you planning on wearing tonight? And have you told your parents?"

Baba looked at her "I was thinking of wearing the dress that I inherited from my grandmother and as for my parents… they never notice me or what I do." Griselda frowned "You don't mean that." Baba sighed "No one knows of this but when I was 6 my parents divorced and my father turned my mother into a human. So my father lives in the dark forest with his cult followers and as for the woman who is supposedly my mother, she, she is now known as the evil queen; she owns her bar: the poisoned apple. I was raised by the Witch Council because when she married Snow White's father my mother didn't want him to know about her past."

Griselda's jaw dropped "I had no idea!" Baba smiled "It's alright, no one does, not even the witches who raised me!" At that moment Fenna walked in "Your tests results are positive; you are pregnant!" Baba sighed "At least I know. Thanks again for everything Fenna!"

Fenna chuckled "Your welcome. Don't worry I won't anyone until you are ready!"

 _ **THRONE ROOM:**_

Snow White was finishing off decorating the room when Rumpel walked in. "Wow! I'm impressed!" he stated. She looked at him and rolled her eyes "So who is the 'lucky' one?" Rumpel glared at her "You probably don't know her but her name is Baba!"

Snow White's jaw dropped "Is she also known as Vasilisa?" Rumpel looked at her "Well Vasilisa is the variant for Barbara, so well done Estienne that's her name: Vasilisa Petrina. Or as she is commonly known: Baba."  
Snow White nearly stopped breathing. "What's the matter with you?"

She looked at him "My stepsister's name is Vasilisa but her mother and father called her Barbara or Baba." Rumpel caught on "You're saying that I am marrying YOUR step sister?" She shook her head "Technically my stepmother disowned me, so, she's more of my ex-stepsister."

"Well, there's her family secret. Good thing she'll never find out about mine!" Snow white raised an eyebrow "What's your family secret? It's not like I can tell any of the witches and they would believe me!" Rumpel growled "Prince Charming is my cousin, The fairy Godmother is my aunt and I have an older brother who happen to be Lord Farquad!"

Snow White began to laugh historically whilst Rumpel began to rant on about why it wasn't funny and Fifi was honking trying to inform them about the guest who just entered the throne room.


End file.
